Death Before Dawn
by Calli Maxwell
Summary: So, I started playing the field, as Naruto had so eloquantly put it, and ending up finding out one simple truth: the women of this village are all insane. Sasuke OneShot


**Wow, another one-shot from me. This time with Suke-teme! How about that? Anyway, yeah, I was just bored and wanted to post this because...well, for really no reason. So, alright, love it or hate it, whatever. All is well.**

**Disclaimer: All lyrics are copy-right Josh Groban and I hold absolutely no rights to them, though I do adore them dearly. Sasuke also doesn't belong to me.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review! Means alot to me.**

_I watch the morning dawn upon your skin  
A splinter in the light  
It caught and frayed the very heart of us  
It's been hiding there inside for all this time._

The morning sun peirced our tattered curtains, shining directly into my eyes and all but burning my corneas to Hell. I supressed a groan and blinked a couple dozen times, clearing the _spots_ from my vision, silently cursing the glowing orb rising above the emerald horizen. It was truely an annoyance, the sun, always blinding innocent, unsuspecing people with it's bright rays of utter petulance. Blinking one last time for good measure, I turned my eyes down-cast to stare at the sleeping female next to me, watching her cream-colored shoulders rise and fall in a syncronized rhythmn with her steady breathing. Pale rosey lips were seperated just slightly, allowing sweet air to reach her greedy lungs, nostrils flaring every few seconds with a gentle snore. Almond shell locks of curly hair rippled out wildly behind her head, a few stray peices stuck to her lips, still others rained down over her top shoulder, disappearing between her breasts and the white kimono that covered them. I lowered my gaze further, studying the part of her chest uncovered by fabric. The pale skin was kissed randomly with caramel freckles, moving in a perfect two-step dance, a single white scar marring the skin below her collarbone, the aforementioned body part having peirced the skin some two years ealier. The pit of my stomach clenched as memories resurfaced, bypassing what little barrier I was able to create this early in the morning. My eyes wondered back to her face, tracing every perfect curve with an intense gaze, unconscioussly reaching out to trace her delicate jaw. She stirred instantly, honey eyes snapping open and jerking away from my touch, a sleepy gaze embedding into her features.

"What?" She asked in a small, scratchy voice, coughing the gunk from her throat as she absently scratched her head. I shrugged nonchalantly and rolled over, rising from the bed and stretching. She sighed heavily, the noise slightly muffled by the _creak_ of the bed as she stood, ruffling her soft caramel locks. "Nothing to say?" She asked, a tense anger behind her words as she studied her reflection in the mirrior, stealthily watching me.

"Nothing intresting." I answered, shrugging again. She rolled her eyes and walked from the room and I could vaguely hear the bathroom door _click_ shut. With a tired sigh, a lowered myself to the bed, shoving a hand through my midnight bangs, glaring at the wall. Six words, _not bad_, I had to admit, double from yesterday. I also had to admit, it was better then the silent treatment. The slow _hiss_ of the shower interrupted my thoughts and I stood once more, glancing at myself in the mirror. It was now clear to me that I wasn't going to change. Same midnight blue hair, same onyx eyes and same indifferent expression. Not that I wasn't alright with that, it was who I was, but there was someone who it bothered more than anything.

Kuri

My "special aquantance" with whom I share this house. At twenty-six I figured it was time for me to settledown and start working on the whole "revive my clan" idea, better now than later. So, I started _playing the field_, as Naruto had so eloquantly put it, and ending up finding out one simple truth: the women of this village are all insane and quite shallow. Seriously, everyone of them wanted a date because of my looks and my _bad-boy_ attitude, just so they would end up in bed with me.

The nerve.

Anyway, with all the women in this village out of the question, including Sakura, (seems she wasn't my type after all, even though she had me the longest. Three months I believe, but I'm getting off topic), I came to the simple conclusion that I would have to take my women-hunt elsewhere.

Easy enough

Not! Turns out, women in other villages are actually pretty hostile, who knew? After about 3 months, I ran into Kuri at a ramen stand in Suna, opting to sit next to her instead of the senile old hag who kept staring at me. Who wouldn't pick the sexy 24-year-old with gorgeous honey eyes two seats down? Turns out she was traveling as well, originally hailing from Yukigakure, and was headed to Konoha to visit her aunt and uncle, whose names elude me at the moment. Anyway, I asked her if I could escort her back, being from Konoha and all, and she agreed before paying for her ramen and leaving. The next morning, I waited at the Suna gates, subconsciously worried she wasn't going to show. Twenty minutes after our schedualed meeting time, she jogged up to the gates, a backpack slung lazily over her shoulder. I nodded to her and we set out, making small talk and all those other niceties. She was actually very likable company and it was at that moment, as we passed under the Konoha gates, that I wanted her to be mine.

I just had to convince _her_ that **she** wanted to be mine.

It was easier then I'd originally thought. Kuri wasn't stupid, much more into personality than looks, which (as well know) wasn't and still isn't, my strong point. I had my work cut out for me, but an Uchiha never fails and eventually (after lessons with Kiba and Naruto of all people) I won over Kuri and she was mine.

Things were absolutly, wonderfully, harmoniously, blissfully and completely perfect.

Until two nights ago. Two Shinobi. Two missions. Two long months. It was Hell finally coming back together. We've fought constantly since then, slept in seperate rooms, avoiding eye contact and only talking when absolutely necessary. We had shouting fights, fists fights, glaring fights and even stupid fights, more so the later then any. The most recent being late last night.

_"I'm back." I announced, walking into the house half expecting a vase to the chest or a cooking pot to the face. Nothing came so I proceeded to remove my sandals and extra clothes, entering the kitchen in my ANBU pants and finding Kuri seated at the table in the dark Two plates of food being her only company, along with a slowly melting candle serving as light. Slowly, I sat down and she immediatly started eating with a poorly hid agrivation. "Bad day?" _

"You could say that." Kuri replied stifly, holding her chopsticks with such force her knuckles turned white, eventually snapping the thin wooden sticks. With a frustrated growl she slammed them onto the table, stood and left the room, knocking over the plant on her way out. With a heavy sigh, I stood and followed her, careful to mind the glass that littered the floor.

"Kuri?" I asked, leaning against the bedroom door and crossing my arms. No reply. Correction: no verbal reply. A (rather expensive) vase shattered against the door with a sickning _**smash**__. I winced involuntarily and slowly opened the door, keeping behind it to avoid possible death. _

"Get out. I hate you." She replied calmy, seated on the bed, fidling a peice of broken glass between her fingers, staring fixidly at it. She still wore her Jonin attire, the vest hanging limply off her shoulders, the pants wrinkled and dirty. I slowly approached her, shocked when the fragment of glass whizzed by my head with deadly accuracy, counting myself lucky my reflexes hadn't dulled. She was glaring at my now, hands clenched into fists. "Are you deaf or something? Or did someone finally rid you of that dead-weight rolling around in your skull?" Kuri hissed, cocking a single delicate eyebrow.

"Oh, clever." I murmered sarcastically, leaning back against the dresser with a bored expression, eyeing her with little interest. She huffed loudly, stood and started ripping things from her drawers and throwing them into a pile on the bed. "Are we going through this again?" I asked, sighing.

"Shut up! Damn fucking bastard." She sneered and I rolled my eyes and Kuri walked over to my, hands on her hips. "Move."

"Why? We both know you're coming back anyway. What's the point of moving your things?" I asked, not in the mood to argue with her. Better to just skip all this unnecessary shouting/leaving and go to sleep. Her glare intensified and I saw her eye twitch in annoyance, face flushed.

"What?" She asked and I shook his head, shoving a hand through my bangs.

"You're just going to come back, why move your clothes? You just have to replace them again?" With suprising strength, she shoved me aside with a pissed-off growl, wrenched open a drawer, grabbed her clothes and shoved them into her bag. "You're going to come back."

"Oh yeah? Am I Uchiha?" Kuri asked smartly, sending me a firery glance before snapping shut her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and stomped toward the door. Before she left, she turned to me and shoved a finger in my chest. "You are such a dick, you know what? A pompous, self-centered, chauvinistic dick!" She screamed, poking me hard with her finger.

"Better then being a hot-headed, ignorant, superficial bitch." I replied instantly, glaring hard at her while smirking slightly. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she slapped me hard across the face, the _**smack**__ echoing throughout the room. With a harsh snarl, I rounded on her, grabbing her wrist. "What the hell is your problem?" _

"You!" She screamed back, ripping her arm from my grasp and rubbing it absently as she glared at my. "You are my problem and I'm leaving!" She declared heatidly, shoving past me and stomping down the stairs and into the living room. She grabbed the door handle, wrenched it open, just as I entered the room and slammed it back shut. "Stop it!" She screeched, jerking on the door.

"Not until I get a straight answer." I replied, voice dark and cold, coming from deep within my throat. Kuri's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists.

"A straight answer? I'm sick of being here, sick of never seeing you and sick of you! We never talk, we never do anything and we fight all the time, I can't take it anymore! When was the last time we kissed? That last time we went out? That last time we had sex? Do you wanna know? Three weeks after we got together!" She replied, staring at the door. Behind her, I felt my eyes narrow and a angry curl lift the left side of my lip. "If that!" She added as an afterthought, tugging again at the door.

"That's bullshit." I hissed, grabbing her bag and pulling her roughly backwards with a sharp jerk. She screamed in suprise and whirrled around, a look of shock on her face will stumbling in my direction. On instinct, I raised a hand and slapped her aside, the bag landing with a dull thud on the wooden floor. Time seemed to literally stop in its tracks as she slowly raised her head to look at me, a deep purple bruise already forming on her cheekbone. We stared at eachother for a solid minute before she clumsily regained her footing and ran up the stairs, tears spilling from her eyes. I barely heard the door slam shut as I stared at my hand and the light skaking that had overcome it. Kuri_ I thought, feeling my stomach clench into knots at the thought of what I'd done, _I'm so sorry_. I staggered over to the couch and fell into it, putting my hand in my shaking hands. Never had I...I hadn't wanted too...Oh God, I can't believe I... _

I hit her. 

The sound of Kuri's voice brought me from my flashback-like haze and I turned to look at her. Her light caramel hair was pulled into a low braid, blowing gently behind her back, Jonin vest secruely in place, having been cleaned and dried. I noticed, with a rising sense of shame, that the make-up she'd applied could not hide the ghastly violet bruise covering her entire right cheek. She hastily wrapped a bandage around her right thigh before strapping on her kunai holster.

"I had to move my training sesson to 7, so I won't be back until late. Around 11 or so." She stated, never looking up to make eye contact. Or even look at me for that matter.

"Hn." I replied, pulling my ANBU vest over my head and readjusting it to fit properly.

"There's food from yesterday in the fridge, so feed yourself." She continued, as if I hadn't even spoken, before tying her headband around her neck and ruffling her bangs. "If you don't want that, there's money on the counter."

"I know how to take care of myself." I hissed, sending her a quick glare before exiting the room. I heard her steps behind my as she followed me down the stairs, both of us headed toward the door. Simaltaneously we slipped on our sandals and I pulled open the door. From the corner of my eye, I saw her routinely start to rise on her tip-toes in order to kiss my cheek, like she always used to do, but she realized quickly and passed it off as a twitch of some sort before taking a deep breath.

"Well, bye." She said, a soft awkwardness to her voice that was impossible to miss. I sighed and walked past her, grabbing my katana on the way out.

"Hn." With that I turned left and headed toward Tsunade's office, ignoring the glances we got from strangers. As I focused my eyes dead ahead, I couldn't shake the feeling of Kuri's honey orbs watching me, boring into my mind and wondering where'd we gone wrong. Wondering what was happening to us. Wondering...

Just as I did.

_How a sure thing winds up just like this.  
Clockwork silence only knows Sweeping eggshells still at 3 A.M.  
We're trying far too hard.  
The tattered thought balloons above our heads.  
Sinking in the weight of all we need to say._

True to her word, Kuri returned at 11 o'clock, trudging exhaustidly through the door and leaning heavily on the wall as she removed her shoes and vest. She stood for a moment in the center of the room stretching her lithe body. I glanced up from my plate of noodles and was instantly taken in by her, breathless. Still now, I had know idea why, but I was completely captivated by her when she was like this. Cream-colored skin glistening with sweat, strands of silky locks clinging to her flushed face, breast heaving with each deep breath and clothes fitting perfectly to every temptatious curve of her body. Of course, she was beautiful when she was dressed up as well, don't get me wrong, but it was just something about the heat, the maskless expressions, the _vulnerability_ about moments like this that completely devoured my senses.

Or maybe it just reminded me of sex, I can't be sure. The whole concept was still up in the air.

She removed her long-sleeved shirt, leaving her in a sweaty undershirt that clung to her body, and trudged into the kitchen, falling into a chair with a heavy sigh. Her forehead met the table with a soft _thud_ and she muttered something under her breath, the words sounding similar to "-never having children". I snorted loudy and she glanced up, eyebrow cocked and mouth slightly agape. We held eye contact for a few tension-filled moments before a loud pecking shatted the silence. Kuri jumped, head snapping to the kitchen window, where a large falcon sat perched on the sill, a scroll in it's mouth. She leaned over, opened the window and allowed the bird to sit on her arm while removed the scroll with the other. The cream-colored paper unrolled as she removed the string, the curled end bouncing in mid-air as Kuri read. A moment later she looked up at me, a look of urgency and panic in her honey-colored orbs. "The West gate is under attack."

_Attack?_, I thought, eyebrows furring in thought, _by who? And why?_ The bird suddenly took flight with a loud squack, startling me from my thoughts. Kuri stood and ran into the living room, replacing her sandals and vest. I groaned and followed her, slipping on my ANBU vest and attaching my katana to my side. "Did it mention by whom?" I asked as I yanked on my sandals, slightly annoyed.

"No." She answered, sheathing her own weapons, two twin sai she had inheritted from her mother, and strapping on her kunai pouch. "But everyone is being summoned." She added and I nodded, opening the door, Kuri following me out. In a single instant, we were gone, invisble to the naked eye, barely touching the roofs of the buildings on our way to the West Gate. When we arrived, I heard Kuri gasp in shock. The entire area was in a panic, chaos and disorder in every direction. Bone-chilling screams filled the air and I felt Kuri's hand brush across my mine as she shivered. Clouds of black smoke filled the air, brought about from the fires that raged below us, burning alive anyone unlucky enough to be caught in it's path. I scanned the area, looking for the Jonin who normaly pratrolled this area, wondering what the hell they could've been doing to let this happen. My anger metled away when I finally spotted them, dead, bodies crumpled against the wall, kunai embedded in their chest. Villages ran in every directions, cowering away from the masked Shinobi who pursued them. I reached around and gripped the hilt of my katana, just as Kuri's voice envaded my thoughts. "Sasuke, look."

I followed her outstretched finger with my eyes, taking note of the horror behind her voice, and watched the scene outfold in front of me. One of the foreign Shinobi had cornered a mother and child, screaming at them in words I coudn't make out from this far away, waving a sword not unlike my own threatingly in their direction. The mother responded by holding her crying child closer to her chest, the defiance in her eyes reminded me so much of Kuri. The man raised his sword, the mother still screaming, the child still crying and slaughter them both in cold blood, without a second of hesistation. My fingers tightened around the hilt, eyes narrowing in anger and disgust, but before I could move, Kuri drew her sai and disappeared.

"Kuri!" I shouted, taking a few shocked steps after her, but my call fell on deaf ears. I growled and ran after her, cutting down anyone who got in my way. It was one of Kuri's faults, when she was angered, it overtook her, clouding her mind and judgement. When I reached her, she was knelt over the aforementioned Shinobi, stabbing him repeatedly with her sai, screaming random obsenities and damning him to Hell. I grabbed her shoulders and hauled her back, careful to avoid her flailing limbs, dragging her a safe distance from the man's bleeding and mutilated corpse.

"Let me go!" She screamed, thrashing around, knicking me in the cheek with her sai. "He deserves it! He deserves it!" She shouted, over and over, shaking her head violently. I spun her around and held her firmly in front of me, ignoring the devistation going on around us, and started soothing her, gently but firmly.

"Kuri, stop. Stop it." Finally, she calmed down, stopping the flow of tears that spilt from her eyes and sniffed loudly, staring at her toes. "He's dead."

"I know." She replied, fingers twitching around the knuckle of her sai. She took a moment to regian her composure then nodded to me, the smallest of smiles on her lips. Suddenly, she was leaning against me, a painful gasp escaping her lips, small droplets of blood splashing on my cheeks. I glanced down, immediatly spotting the dark crimson slash running the length of her back and the man who's sword dripped with her blood. Kuri pushed away from me, a trickle of blood running down her chin and fell aside, body hitting the ground with a dull _thud_.

"Don't forget where you are. The battlefield is no place to show such a weak-" The man's words were cut off as my fist connected with his face, sending him sprawling backwards.

"Shut up." I hissed, unsheathing my katana. "And die." I raised me sword and charged him just as he stood, embedding the metal into his chest, a painful sensation over taking my side. With a flick of my wrist, the man's limp body slid off my sword and fell to the ground and I looked down to study my side. A small needle, slightly thicker than a senbon needle, was embedded in my flesh, dripping with a translucent purple liquid. _Shit_, I thought, but gave it no more thought as at that moment, the true ambush began. A hundred foreign ninja broke through the Gate, overtaking every Jonin in sight, slicing them down without mercy. I shook my head and yanked out the needle, hissing lightly. Kuri had regained her feet and stood at the ready, eyes narrowed and mouth set into a determined line. She glanced over at me and gave me a small, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry." She said and then disappeared into the chaos, instantly disappearing among the hundreds of Shinobi. I'd never been one of faith or to believe in any Gods, but at that moment, I prayed to any one that would listen.

Prayed that I would see her again.

_Why's and What if's have sense long played out.  
Left us short on Happy Endings. And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white_

Some where in the Village, a bell rang out, four times, signaling that four o'clock had arrived, two hours and fourty-five minutes untiil dawn. Two ours and fourty-five minutes until Monday. Two hours and forty-five minutes to tell Kuri all I needed to say. Two hours and fourty-five minutes to do what I needed a lifetime to accomplish. Two hours and fourty-five minutes to memorize everything about her. Two hours and fourty-five minutes until daybreak.

Two hours and fourty-five minutes until death.

Turns out the liquid shit on that needles _was_ poison.

Turns out it was also one that Shinobi's katana.

Turns out, it's incurable.

I sighed heavily and looked down at Kuri, her body curled into a tight ball against my chest, her breathing labored from the silent tears she shed. Her hair was down, rippling out on the sheets behind her, the light caramel locks discolored with blood and dirt stains. The sterile white bandage covering her back contrasted sharply with the dark cream tint of her skin, serving to mask the long gash on her back. I reached out and stroked her arm, feeling the goose-bumps running up and down it's length. She wore only a pair of white underwear, mimicing my own similar attire of black boxers, her body shivering each time wind blew through the open window. She responded to my touch, stretching out to lay fully against me, arms wrapping around my chest. Following her lead, I wrapped my arms around her small frame, pulling her tight to me.

"Sasuke." She whispered, voice broken with tears, echoing the sorrow I felt in my heart. We'd spent the last hour and half laying on the bed, dressed only in under clothes, having the most intimate conversation I think we've ever had. Apologies, confessions, regrets and memories, all the things that made us who were are. We left nothing out, left nothing hidden, no secrets, no lies, not even the slightest detail. A fitting conversation since it was likely to be our last one. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, pulling her body up in order to look her in the eye. At first, she turned away, avoiding my gaze, then slowly titled her head back up, tears brimming her eyes.

"For causing this." She whispered and my eyes widened in shock, eyebrow shooting up and disappearing behind my bangs. "I didn't mean too...I just went...when he killed that little boy and his mother...I just wanted too, but then I lost control and...something just snapped...now we're going to die!" She ended in an angry scream, fingernails digging into my back as she pulled herself closer, face buried in my chest. I was suprised at first, lost at what to say next, so I simply tightened my hold on her stroking her back.

"Shh, Kuri, it isn't your fault." I soothed, hoping to calm her screams, feeling my stomach twist into knots at the raw emotion in her voice. Anger, sorrow, guilt, fright, I'd never heard such a concoction of emotion in her voice before. "Kuri."

"Why did I have to...If only I'd thought...What if I had...I love you, Sasuke." Taking a complete 180 degree mood change, she went completely limp in my arms, the only sound in the room a mix of our breathing and the crickets outside. I kissed her forehead, trailing the butterfly kisses down her face before capturing her lips, savoring their taste. "It's my fault." She murmered into the kiss, fingers intertwined with my hair, body pressed against mine.

"It's not." I whispered back, tracing her body with experience finger-tips, causing her to moan against my lips. As I rolled over, pinning her beneath me, she hissed in pain, but the roughness of her kiss told me to continue. I fingered the band of her pants, tickling the sensitive skin of her stomach, making her shiver.

"It is." She argued, voice a breathless whisper, breath tickling my lips, sending a sweet sensation through my body. I trailed kisses down her naeck, nipping at the sweet skin, growing even more excited at the small moans that escaped her lips as I bit at her spot, just abover her collar bone. "Sasuke." She murmered my name, arching her back and pressing her breast against my chest.

"Yes?" I asked, smirking at the pleading glow to her honey eyes, the unmasked need etched into her sofy features and the undeniable begging in her words. I slowly lifted my body from hers, barely brushing my lips across her's.

"Don't tease me." She hissed, hoisting herself up to meet me in a hard, hungry kiss. "We don't have time for that."

"True." I replied, resting my body on her's as I stripped her of her pants in one quick motion, a suprised gasp passing her rosey lips. "Best get moving then." I muttered, leaving a kisses all the way down to her belly-button before stripping the white underwear from her long legs, leaving her sweating and naked (aside from her bandage) below me. I felt her fingers fumbling with the band of my boxers, sitting up just slightly to help her out.

"I love you." She whispered through a moan, face buried in my shoulder as I lowered my hips back down to meet hers.

"I love you too, Kuri." I whispered back, closing my eyes and laying my forehead against her, simply savoring the feel of her bare body against mine, the sweet smell of her skin, the taunting pleasure laced into her gentle moans and the erotic taste of her kiss. And at that moment, souls and bodies intertwined into one, things were perfect.

Absolutly, wonderfully, harmoniously, blissfully and completely perfect.

_Only you and me  
On this endless night  
And as the hours run away  
With another life_

I absently stroked Kuri's damp cheek, whiping away the sweat and the tears, growing more tired by the second. Tsunade was right, at six fourty-five exactly, I would cease to exist. In exactly 5 minutes, I was going to die. Along with the beautiful women lying next to me. It seemed unfair, taking away our lives when we'd just begun to love, just begun to understand, just begun to live. Sparks of my previous anger reflarred but I was too tired to occupy the thoughts, wanting only to close my eyes and live my finals moments in peace, my only thoughts on Kuri. Unfortunatly, even now, I couldn't keep my brain from churrning out thoughts, replaying memories and just over-thinking in general. Needs, wants, dreams, regrets, all these thoughts circle around my brain in a confused hurrican, making the idea of dying peacefully quite complicated.

"What do you think it'll be like?" Kuri asked suddenly, looking up at me with large brown orbs, a small wondering smile on her lips.

"What?" I asked and she laughed lightly, resting her head under my chin and sighing deeply.

"Where ever we're going." She answered and I shrugged, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. The clock ticked loudly, three minutes. Tme was slipping away, in yet moving so slow. My eyelids drooped, body growing heavier by the second, lungs aching lightly.

"I don't know, we'll just have to find out." I replied in a heavy voice, mind growing hazy and clouded. Kuri stirred, moving as close to me as she could, closing her eyes for what would be the last time. I kissed her gentle and she mumbled something against my lips.

"It's my fault. The fights. The scars. The poison." With a slight groan, I pushed myself up to whisper in her ear my final, parting words.

"It's no one's fault, there's no black and white. Only you and me on our final night and as the hours run away with another life, darling can't you see it's now or never? It's now or never." I felt her peck my chin with a gentle kiss then lay her head back down. My own head grew heavy and, unable to hold it up, I let it fall to the pillow, closing my eyes one final time. "Until you awake, my love."

The clock struck a quater 'till seven, golden hues of the morning sunrise bleeding into the pale blue sky.

_Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never_

**El Fin**


End file.
